


I wonder what the king is doing tonight

by RobberBaroness



Category: Cinderella (1950), The Sword in the Stone (1963)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Screw Destiny, this obviously takes place several years after the end of sword in the stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness
Summary: Cinderella had such a lovely time at the ball with a young man named Wart that she forgot all about meeting King Arthur.
Relationships: Arthur "Wart" Pendragon/Cinderella
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	I wonder what the king is doing tonight

She’s seen handsome gentlemen in fine attire before, dancing attendance on her stepmother or murmuring flattering platitudes to her stepsisters, but never one with such a charming smile. She knows she should break away and try to find King Arthur before the night is over- how many times can someone meet the king?- but Wart is so delightful to talk to, she keeps putting it off. Her entire evening went off course once she found him hiding in the palace gardens, apparently overcome with an extreme case of social anxiety...but he would talk to her. It seemed he found her as disarming as she found him.

“You don’t have to go so soon,” said Wart (she had known she’d like him as soon as he told her that his sibling had also given him a demeaning nickname.) “You don’t have to tell me what happens at midnight, but whatever it is, I’ve seen a lot of strange things. Do you turn into an animal? Have you really been a squirrel this whole time?”

Cinderella bursts out laughing at how close he came to hitting the mark.

“Not exactly. Well,  _ I’m _ not, anyway. And I know every citizen is invited to meet the king, not only the noble ladies. But I don’t want to get in trouble. I wish I could explain more…”

“You don’t have to,” says Wart. “You don’t have to stay here if you don’t want to. But tell me where to find you when the ball is over, at the very least. I still haven’t gotten to tell you the story about how I tried to use magic to get the housework done and it only got me in a deeper mess than before!”

“Oh no!” Cinderella says, but she’s smiling when she says it. “I can’t blame you for at least trying, though!”

He takes hold of her hand, and she doesn’t even have the presence of mind to blush.

Behind a hedge, a pair of very strange beings watch them, with eyes full of affection and sentimentality.

_ “It really is confounding to work with anything that disrupts the timeline,” the wizard grumbles. “I’m going to have a headache all week from this.” _

_ “Oh, perhaps,” says the fairy, “but isn’t changing destiny at least worth a try?” She smiles to see Cinderella rest her head on Wart’s shoulder. “And I, for one, believe in happy endings.” _


End file.
